


Moving

by Stulot



Category: robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert move in with Adam and Vic. <br/>Aaronand Paddy share an heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is followed by  
> Let go  
> The Cold Escape
> 
> They can all be read as standalones.

MOVING

”Push harder” Aaron grunted. ”You’re never gonna get it in if you do it like that!”

”Alright, I’m trying here” Robert replied, annoyed that this was taking longer than he anticipated.

”Just try shifting it to the side” Aaron tried and sighed heavily. ”I knew it was gonna be too big. I told you in the store”

”Oh shut up, it’s gonna be fine. Just be ready” Robert’s forhead was covered in sweaty pearls. He was getting more tired by the second, he was gonna get the damn couch through the door even if it meant having to break the wall. Only to spite Aaron. He gave it one last hard push and the couch went flying through the door, almost knocking Aaron over.

”Oy!” Aaron screamed, dropping the couch on the floor. ”Take it easy! I could have gotten it over me” he frowned, taking a step closer to Robert.

”Oh yeah, delicate are we?” he teased, knowing full well Aaron was anything but.

”Just shut up Sugden” Aaron demanded, grabbing Robert by the waist and throwing them both down on the couch. Aaron landing on top. ”Who’s delicate now ye?!”

”Seriously, is this how it’s gonna be from now on” Victoria’s voice was heard from the kitchen where she stood shaking her head at the pair.

Aaron and Robert laughed, knowing it probably would be. It was what they did best. Pretended to argue only to make up. Well, sometimes they didn’t pretend, sometimes they had heated arguments over the smallest thing. But it was them, it what was first had attracted them to each other. No one really understood it, and that just made it all the better. Like they had a secret together that the world couldn’t touch.

”Hey, you got it in!” Adam came rushing through the front door, plunging himself on the sofa, and climbing on top of Aaron.

”Hey, you’re crushing me here!” Robert gave a muffled scream from the bottom of the man pile.

”I can not believe I agreed to living with you three” Victoria tried sounding harsh but she knew she had done the right choice letting her brother and Aaron move in with her and Adam. Since Betty had left for the retirement home the house had been expensive between the two of them and besides, it was a chance to get to know her brother better. They had been apart from each other so long. The final hatchet between them had been buried after Robert’s coming out. It had been a tough time for him - Chrissie and Lawrence trying to take revenge on him, losing his job, losing respect from his former friends, losing the status he was used to. He even had lost Aaron for a while. But, it was all over now. It had been almost a year since it had all happened and Robert was changed. He was still his old sulky, at times, annoying Robert, but there was another side to him now. A side she hadn’t seen since they were small. A more caring, kind side. And she couldn’t wait to get to know him again.

The three boys were now sitting up in the giant, gray couch, there was enough space to fit at least five people.

”So, what now?” Adam asked. ”House warming party?” He was ready to open a few cans to celebrate the fact that he now wasn’t only living with his girlfriend but he was also living with his best friend. Life couldn’t get much better. Even if he hadn’t liked the idea of Aaron seeing Robert when Aaron first had told him about their affair, he had now gotten used to the guy. And he had to admit, he was deep down a good guy. Although, he tended to display his asshole side a bit too often around strangers. A defense mechanism he figured, something Aaron once had used much more.

”I can’t, I have to get into Hotten” Robert announced, rising from the sofa.

”What, now?” Aaron frowned, hearing the news for the first time.

”Yeah, I’m sorry. I have to meet a new client. It will only take a few hours, tops” he leaned down and gave Aaron a quick peck. He hated leaving him on the day they were finally moving in together. But running your own business meant making sacrifices and he was grateful that his small investment company was doing as well as it did, even though it took away a lot of time from Aaron. And if he played his cards right today, the company would do even better. For a split second he realized just how lucky he was, he had the best of both worlds really. He had his firm and the fast business life he loved so much and he had Aaron, the man he loved so much, who gave him the life he had grown up with, a simpler more comforting life. ”I tell you what though, I’ll pick up some curry for all of us on my way back”

”Sound” Adam grinned. Anyone who gave him free food was good in his books. ”I better get back to the farm for a bit then if we’re not celebrating now” he stood up, following Robert. After Robert had broken it off with Chrissie it had also meant the end of their taxi business and so, he was still on the farm with his family. At least nowadays he wasn’t living with them. Thank god.

”And I told Diane I’d help her out with some pies” Victoria sighed. ”Even though it is my day off” she followed the two boys, leaving Aaron alone on the couch.

”I’ll just carry the rest of the boxes myself then, shall I?!” he shook his head, a tad annoyed. No time to waste though he thought and went out looking at the big pile of white boxes that were stranded on their lawn. Most of them were Robert’s, seriously, how much stuff could one man have?

He had just put down the last one in the living room when he heard a knock on the door and a ”Hello hello” coming from Paddy. He stopped in the living room, looking around confused, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a bag of crisps in the other. ”Where is everyone?” he asked. ”I thought for sure there would be a party by now”.

”They’ve decided to bail on me” Aaron explained, opening a box only to find it filled with Robert’s ties. He quickly closed it.

”Oh..riight.” Paddy sighed as only Paddy could. He pursed his lips letting his look scatter around the room, looking for something to do before his eyes settled on the Xbox. ”Fancy a game?” he asked hopefully.

Aaron smiled. ”Go on then. You’re so gonna lose”

”Oh we shall see” Paddy jokingly said and quickly got comfortable on the couch. ”That’s a nice sofa you got here”

”Don’t let Robert hear you said that”

”What?” Paddy looked confused.

Aaron shook his head, smiling. ”Never mind”.

…

Spending the late afternoon with Paddy had been nice, it had been a while since they had a proper chat on what was going on in their lives. Paddy had mostly been going on about Leo and all the progress he was making in pre-school and how Rhona was trying to get his attention about redecorating their place. Which he in his usual Paddy-manner tried being supportive about even though he hadn’t a clue about what she was talking about. Aaron had laughed at him trying to explain the pros and cons about wallpaper versus paint.

And Paddy in return, had listened to Aaron telling him about his fears and anticipations of living with someone. Well, after he had coaxed it out of him. It never took Paddy long to see if something was bothering Aaron, it didn’t matter how small it was. Ever the supportive father figure, Paddy had reassured him that it would be the best he would experience, and the worst. Perhaps not THE worst, he’d added, but pretty exhausting at times, he’d said, going back to the wallpapers again.

Now, they stood at the door, bickering about who won the last game when Aaron suddenly saw his mum from across the street. His face went from happy to a deep frown in a split second and Paddy caught the change of mood. He looked over his shoulder and back to Aaron. ”Don’t worry about her, she’ll come around” he encouraged, knowing how sulky Chas still was about Aaron and Robert’s relationship. It had calmed down some what over the months but their announcement of moving in had waken the irritation again. ”Do you want me to have a word again?” Paddy asked.

Aaron bit his tongue. ”Nah, you’re alright” He shook his head, breaking his mother’s stare and tried smiling at Paddy. ”I better get in and start unboxing before they get home or otherwise Victoria will have a fit”

”Yeah, we wouldn’t want that” Paddy laughed, remembering how he’d been yelled at by the sassy gal once or twice.

”I’ll see you Patrick” Aaron said, pronouncing his name extra clear and giving him a light punch on the arm.

”Count on it” Paddy replied, rubbing his arm.

…

”Urgh, I’m still full. I am seriously gonna give birth to two food babies in the morning” Aaron declared to Robert, entering their new bedroom.

”Eww, thanks for sharing” Robert said. He was already curled up under the covers, waiting for Aaron to come back from the kitchen. It had been a long day and both his mind and body was knackered.

Aaron closed the door behind him and just as he was about to turn the light off he looked at Robert.”Are you cold or something?” the cover was up to his nose, not usually how he slept. It looked cute as fuck though. He still had to pinch himself that he from now on could get into bed with him every night. No more awkward mornings at the pub or at Robert’s friend’s place. Just them. Well and their two friends. But that didn’t bother him.

”Yeah, it’s freezing” Robert replied and pulled the cover closer.

”Turn the lamp on” Aaron asked, before switching off the one in the ceiling. He climbed into bed, pulling at the cover, making it reveal something Robert had been covering. ”What the…” he pulled away the cover some more and was met with Robert’s cheeky grin. ”Is that my hoodie? I’ve been looking for that one. How long have you had it for?”

”Long enough that it doesn’t smell like you anymore. I just pretend that it does” Robert explained.

”And how come I’ve never seen you wear it?” Aaron was still a bit baffled of having found his favourite hoodie in the one place he would never look: on Mr. Suit himself.

”Because when you haven’t been there to warm me, I’ve worn it to bed” Robert’s cheeks reddened slightly.

Aaron could feel his heart fluttering away, pink hearts and big girlish butterflies being drawn in his mind like a ten year old girl. If only his mum could know this side of Robert. If any of them could.

He smiled widely. He stayed quiet a while, soaking up the moment and trying to calm his heart before it would burst of happiness. He drew Robert closer. ”I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere”.

THE END


End file.
